The Spider Bite
by snheetah
Summary: Another Urban Legend. A girl gets bitten by a spider. This is no superhero fanfiction. When the Xiaolin Warriors come in contact with her, one of them belives that she is family.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**This is another urban legend**

* * *

><p>In the southern part of the world, a girl lived alone in her Kansas home. She rarely farmed for she was rather lazy. She shopped for most of her food rather than planting it. She had jet black hair and black eyes. She had fair skin and was medium in height. She was pretty materialistic. She didn't want to live in Kansas. She wanted to travel around the world and leave the farm life. She was more the shopping or clothes kind of girl. Her parents had died when she was young by an unknown reason.<p>

One day her parents were there, the next day they were in the hospital and they were gone. When she was little, she remembered seeing a black dot on the wall where her parents were sitting. The next thing she remembered, her mother screamed and her father was jumping all over the place, trying to hit the black dot with his newspaper. He also screamed. Their screaming was heard by her grandmother. She immdeiately called the police and her parents were rushed to the hospital. However, help came to late and her parents died.

The girl had been living with her grandmother since she turned twenty. Then her grandmother passed away and she was all alone. She had relatives but she didn't know where they lived. They didn't live in any part of Kansas. Maybe they were in other southern parts of the United States or possibly somewhere around the world.

Her name was Dakota. She was sitting on her couch, watching some television. She saw something move on the table. She squinted as she saw a black dot. It wasn't a dot. It was a big spider! Dakota had a fear of spiders. This spider was no ordinary one. It seemed to be bigger in body. It had red blotches on its backside. It was starting to crawl towards Dakota. Dakota squealed as she backed closer and closer to the couch that she was sitting in. She got a bit more closer. The couch kneeled back and fell backwards.

She quickly bought her legs over her head. She was pretty flexible. She got away from the spider who was still crawling over to her. There weren't any Black Widow spiders around in Kansas. They were rarely seen. She was aware of these kinds of spider. She had done a lot of reading when she was little. She jumped into her room and closed the door.

The shadow of the spider was seen through the door step. It was trying to get in, however it was too big. It was getting late anyway. Being secure that the spider was not going to sneak in, Dakota opened the window of her bedroom to let some fresh air inside. It had been pretty stuffy in her home and there was a nice breeze during the evening. Once she opened the door, she got inside her covers and went into a deep sleep.

When the clock striked twelve, the breeze had gotten a bit rougher. It pulled the door open. Dakota had not shut it all the way and it slowly opened. The light in the living room was left open. The spider's long shadow was cast across the floor. It began to crawl towards the bed. Dakota's hand was laying off of the bed. The spider crawled on the sheets and onto Dakota's hand.

Dakota was out cold in her sleep. She didn't even notice the spider crawling. She was laying face up. The spider made its way to her cheek. Getting to good look at it, the widow sunk its fangs in her flesh. There were two red marks left there as some little dots of blood began dripping. It wasn't too much blood but a small bite can cause a big change.

Dakota did not feel the bite. She only winced a little in her sleep. The black widow crawled away from the bed and to the wall. It crawled out the window and into the night.

The misson of this spider was complete. The spider gave its soul to a human and it was soon going to die. The spider began growing weaker and weaker. It started to wobble. One more little crawl it rolled over on its back and its eight legs lost its function. The black widow spider was dead. Its soul was given to a human who would wake up the next day with a big surprise on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the window creating a large blotch of light in Dakota's room. The sun's rays slowly made its way towards her face. Dakota closed her eyes and turned her head in the opposite direction of her bed. She was pretty tired even though she had gone to bed at nine. It was now ten. Dakota was a heavy sleeper. All she wanted to do was sleep.<p>

The sun's stubborn light wouldn't let her enjoy her beauty sleep. She gave out a spolied groan and threw the sheets off of her. "Stupid sun," she muttered as she rubbed her eyes. She slowly got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She walked down the hallway and opeend the door to the bathroom. She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She stared at her face in horror. She touched the infection in her face. It was a big dot that was slowly moving at growing. She quickly turned the sink faucet on hot and let the water steam. She tore a piece of toilet paper and let it run through the hot water.

When the toilet paper was soaked, she put it on the infection. "How the hell did I get this thing?" she asked herself in the mirror. She thought of the spider that was eager to bite her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes."Pervert."

After a few seconds passed, she disconnected the wet toilet paper from her face. On the toilet paper was the infection. She stared at it as if she was going to do an experiment. She looked at her face and saw that there was a small hole on her cheek.

To her horror she saw tiny black legs appearing out of the hole. It was a spiderling. It crawled out of the hole and made its way to her forehead. It rested on her forehead. As Dakota was about to smack it, she stopped and looked at the spiderling. It turned into this golden-yellow color and absorbed itself into her forehead.

She stared at the spider tattoo. She tried to wipe it off but it permenantly sayed there. Not even a smudge. Suddenly a million spiders spilled out of her cheek. She yelled when she saw a million of them on the floor. They were crawling towards her!

She began to step on them but some of them were too fast. Others were stepped on but they didn't die, Suddenly, a group of spiders gathered around her bare feet and attached themselves there. Others glued themselves on her blue nightgown while the other clung on her arms and head. She tried to brush them off, but with the spiderlings working together, they used their strength to keep her from moving.

A large spider made its way to her. The spiderling had to accomplish the mission that Mother Spider gave them. It crawled over the spiderlings and onto her mouth. Using its legs it opened Dakota's mouth and crawled inside.

Tears appeared in Dakota's eyes as she tried to spit out the spider. She couldn't open her mouth. Suddenly, the spiderlings around her began to turn the golden-yellow color. The ones on her legs and feet absorbed into her flesh. The ones on her feet were formed into black high-heels while the ones on her legs were formed into criss-crossed tights.

Her blue night-gown turned the color of black. It got a little big around the hips. The spiderlings attached themselves around her waist and transformed into a red sash. The ones on her arms hung loose from the tip of each wrist and they turned into loose sleeves. The ones on her head melted inside her hair and gave her red hair. Lastly, the spider in her mouth exploded and gave her the gift of red eyes and white fangs.

Dakota started to cough as she took hold of her throat. She fell on the floor on her knees and began to cough. She thought she was going to die. However, her coughing ceased as she took her last breath of being a human and her new breath of being a spider.

She was reborn.

She slowly got up from the bathroom floor. She put her manicured hands on the white sink and lifted herself up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked...different. She touched her reflection and didn't notice herself putting her high-heeled feet on the sink. She put her hands on heels on the mirror and began to crawl.

Her reflection was a curiosity to her. She was also curious to know how she was staying that way. She turned and looked at her new shoes. They had silk coming out which was supporting her. Dakota heard a buzzing sound and looked. It was a big juicy fly buzzing its wings. She opened up the palm of her hand and a web of silk shot out, trapping the spider inside.

She crawled from the mirror to the wall. Using her elegant fingers she gently took the fly's body and spun it around into a mummy. When the fly was spun, she sunk her fangs on the fly and began to suck its blood. It tasted delicious to her. Satisfied with her breakfast, she set out into the open to find anymore insects that satisfied her taste. She walked out like a human but used her web to grab her food.

The Mother Spider had accomplished her mission. Her children were the parasites inside their new host. Dakota was going to plan on turning the whole sphere into a sphere of yarn. Then, her and her little army of spiders were going to rule the world forever.

Only, she wasn't Dakota anymore. She was known as Black Widow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in China a Xiaolin temple rested. In the temple there were four Wudai warriors. Three of them were boys whilst one was a girl. The Dragon of Wind came from Brazil. He was identified as Raimundo. The Dragon of the Water was taken care of in the Xiaolin Temple by the greatest Master Fung. His name was Omi. The Dragon of the Earth came from the south. He was acowboy named Clay. The other came from the eastern part of the world. She lived in Japan. The Dragon of the Fire's name was Kimiko.<p>

These four dragons were chosen to fight evil. They were also good friends with one another. After their long morning of training, the four of them took the afternoon off. Omi and Raimundo were testing each other's tiger instincts while Clay was practicing his lasso skills. Kimiko was texting on her PDA with her friend Keiko from Tokyo.

"Heads up gang!" a voice was heard. The four monks looked up as they saw their dragon friend, Dojo, slithering towards them holding a scroll in the air, "we've got a live one!"

The four monks gathered around the dragon as he opened the scroll. In the middle of the scroll, there was an animation and the name of the shen gong wu. "The Web Spitter?" Omi asked as he looked at the name.

"Kind of like the Silk Spitter but in a more sophisticated form," Dojo explained. He transfomred into his big sized self as the four monks hopped on top of him. The green dragon took off to the skies.

* * *

><p>In Kansas, Black Widow was resting on her web that she had made. She thought that it was going to be easy but truth be told, it was really hard to make a web. She was a spider in training really. She took a deep breath and something hit her nose. It was a strong stench that she smelled.<p>

The smell was potent. Black Widow's eyes burned red as she got the sense of it. She quickly crawled out of her web and landed on her feet. She took another deep breath. The smell wasn't too far away. She got out of her house and followed the smell to whatever direction it took her to.

* * *

><p>"There it is," Kimiko said as she pointed to the shen gong wu. The shen gong wu was shaped like a gun but there instead of the mouth where the bullets shot through, it was in a shape of a web.<p>

"I'll get it," Clay said as he swung his rope in the air and unleashed it at the shen gong wu. Once he got hold of the shen gong wu, their annoying nemesis Jack Spicer lashed out and grabbed it.

"Let go loser its mine!" he yelled.

"Ugh," a ghostly voice said, "if he got her earlier we would have gotten the shen gong wu!" Wuya yelled at him.

"Hey I needed to look good," Jack responded.

"For what?" Wuya yelled as she shot her ghost arms up in the air.

"Can you two be more annoying," a voice said.

Jack, Wuya, and Clay looked at the direstion of the voice. They saw Black Widow whose hand was resting on the shen gong wu. "Now this is where I say, let go all of you losers becasue this thing is mine."

"No way," Jack answered as he pulled on the shen gong wu.

"There's an easier way to settle this," Clay ceased the bickering, "a Xiaolin Showdown as usual."

"Fine," Jack answered, "what's the challenge cowboy?"

"I got one," Black Widow spoke up. She planned a showdown that she was more than likely to win. "Who can built the fastest web."

"Wha—?" Jack said as he looked at her like she had eight eyes.

"Fine with me," Clay shrugged, "my Silk Spitter, against your Tongue of Sai-Ping and your—uh what do have lil' lady?" he asked the new villianes.

"Skills," she answered.

"Hey do I know you from somewhere?" Clay asked her.

"Enough!" Jack interrupted them, "lets go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The panorama suddenly changed. Insated of a tall mountain, where the shen gong wu was found, there were about six trees. There were two for Jack, two for Clay, and two of Black Widow. The tree were the bases in creating their webs.

"Gong Yin Tampai!" Clay and Jack yelled in unison.

Black Widow had no idea what that meant so she went ahead and got started on her web. "Silk Spitter!" she heard Clay yell as the shen gong wu spit out small silks.

"Tongue of Sai-Ping!" Jack yelled as he held the shen gong wu in the air and put it on his mouth, "spiders help!" A swarm of spider crawled towards Jack. Jack had the urge to scream but suddenly stopped when the small spiders wokred together to help him make his web.

Black Widow foucused on making her web. The silk came out of her hands as she put her hand on one tree and connected it to the other tree. She took off her shoes and let the silk shoot out from her feet. She took the silk and shot it up to a tree branch. She quickly crawled to the tree brach and tired it there. She threw another silk to the opposite side of the tree and tied it right there.

"Come on hurry up!" Jack yelled at the spiderlings.

Black Widow noticed his outburst and got extremely offended. She hated when people told the spiders what to do. "Spider!" she yelled as the spiderlings stopped working. "Attack him!"

"AHH!" Jack screamed like a girl as the spider crawled after him, "THAT'S CHEATING!" he screamed at her.

Black Widow shot a string of silk towards his face to silence him. Then she turned her attention back to her web.

Clay on the other hand was amazed at what this girl could do. Yet, he was feeling like he had known her in his past. He was almost finished with the web when the showdown finished.

Clay shook his head as he saw that he was back on the moutain with his friends. He looked at Jack who was checking his surroundings to see if any more spiders were following him. He also saw Black Widow. In her hands, she held the shen gong wu that she had won.

"You cheated!" Jack yelled as he pointed at her.

"Silence Jack," Wuya hushed him, "this girl posses the skill of silk," she said as she flew over to Black Widow, "my dear girl, how would you like to join us in ruling the world?"

"Sorry weird ghost lady," Black Widow said, "I crawl solo." She crawled off the mountain and went back home.

"Uh didn't she mean, 'fly solo?'" Raimundo asked them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>"Stupid boy!" Wuya snapped at Jack, "tinkering eith his toys while the shen gong wu is in the hands of a villianess."<p>

"I am not tinkering with _toys_!" Jack said to her, "I'm trying to rebuild my robots that the Xiaolin Losers broke to pieces."

Wuya rolled her ghostly eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. There was something about Jack that she despised. He was a wimp that couldn't stand up and fight. He was always afraid of getting hurt.

"Ahh!" Jack yelled as a huge fly flew above his head. He tried to hit the fly with the wrench that he was holding but the sucker was too fast.

Suddenly a string of silk shot out and grabbed the fly. "Huh?" Jack said as he looked up. The fly was gone but the didn't metter now. He looked at the doorway of his was a silhoutte of a girl and she was eating something.

"Who are you?" Jack as the figure. The figure walked inside, revealing herself to be Black Widow.

Wuya was ecstatic that she came back. Maybe she didn't refuse the offer that Wuya gave her. Jack on the hand knew who she was but he wasn't so happy about it. It was like another Katnappé competition.

"Well my dear girl," Wuya said as she floated over to her, "did you accept my offer?"

Black Widow looked at Wuya. "Of course, not!" she said as she took out the Web Spitter and trapped Jack. The web shot out and Jack flew to the wall where he was trapped. "What did I do?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Black Widow said as she shook her head at him, "but you two idiots stand in ky way of world domination." She walked over to Jack's vault that was in plain sight. "What the combination?"

"I'm not telling—ah one, two, three!" he yelled as Black Widow hissed at him, showing her fangs at him/ She turned her attention back to the vault and cracked open the combination. The vault opened and the only shen gong wus that were there were the Serpent's Tail and the Golden Tiger Claws.

"What do these do?" she asked Jack.

"Um, uh the Golden Tiger Claws transport you to places while the Serpent's Tail makes you go through stuff," he explained.

"I choose these," she said as she threw the Serpent's Tail to the floor. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled as she swiped the shen gong wu in the air and jumped in.

Wuya looked at their robbery. "Can you help me out of this?" Jack asked her.

"No," Wuya answered him.

* * *

><p>At the Xiaolin Temple, Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko were playing with Kimiko's technology. Clay on the other hand was sitting by the water founatin looking at something in his hands. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi walked up to him.<p>

"Clay why don't you come and hang out with us?" Kimiko suggested.

Clay shook his head.

"Why so up Clay?" Omi asked him.

"Down," Raimundo corrected him.

"You have been like this since we got back from the showdown?" Kimiko mentioned.

"I don't know," Clay sighed as he put something in his pocket. He thought of the girl that he had a showdown with. "I'm just wondering about that girl that we came across today."

"That creepy goth chick?" Raimundo commented only to be elbowed by Kimiko.

"Yeah that," Clay looked up at him, "she looked so familiar."

"Like a good friend maybe?" Kimiko asked him, helping him jog his memory.

"Nah, I flet like I have known her all my life," Clay explained. After he said that, the ground began to shake.

"Ground quake!" Omi screamed.

"It's an earthquake!" Raimundo corrected him as he was thrown off of his and to the ground.

* * *

><p>At the botton of the earth, Black Widow helped each and every spider walked out from the underground. They were her army now and they were going to rule the world for all eternity. Mother Spider completed her mission.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>The spiders were traveling their way up onto the earth. They picked up their speed as they burst through a wall of dirt underground. They were being led by Black Widow as she gave directions to them. Her mission was under control. She had more than enough spiders to take over. Her little army was going to lead them to victory. Take over the world and turn it into a sphere of silk. Be the widow queen and rule the world until the parasite died with its host.<p>

"There!" she pointed up. The leader spider, that she was writing on top of, looked up. A shine of light was shining through the hole. The male leader shot up from the ground.

Raimundo was thrown off his feet. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. His head made a loud thump on the ground. The spiders sprang through the hole and lined up as if they were soldiers, awaiting their queen's commands.

Black Widow jumped off the rider and looked around. She saw Omi, Clay, Kimiko, who was lying by Raimundo's side, and Raimundo that was lying on the ground.

Clay squinted at their new villianess. No wonder she had looked familiar to him from the first he met her. "Dakota?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Black Widow whipped around and came face to face with the cowboy. She glared at him. "Not anymore honey," she said as she shook her finger at him, "your little cousin is gone."

"Cousin?" Kimiko and Omi echoed as they looked at Clay.

"That's right," Black Widow said as she put her hands on her hips and nodded her head at them, "I am her right now. Nobody can stop me!" she threw her arms in the air and let out a triumphant laugh. "Tie 'em up!"

The army of spiders quickly crawled over to the warriors. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko did all they could to stop them. Raimundo slowly shook his head as he slowly got up from the ground. He gasped when he saw the spiders attacking them. "Wudai X-rion Formation!" he yelled as him and the warriors formed their attack mode. Once formed, they began to attack.

The spiders stopped charging at shot up their fangs in front of the warriors and shot out their silk.

The four Xiaolin warriors dodged the attacking strings of silk. "Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled as she jumped in the air and threw a fire ball at one of the spider. The fire ball his the spider clearly in the abdomen. The spider let out a high pitched wild screech as it fell on its back...dead.

Black Widow stared at her falled protector in sympathy. She looked up and glared at Kimiko. She quickly sprang up in the air and landed on the ground in front of Kimiko. In a flash, she crawled over to Kimiko and pinned her on the ground.

Kimiko tried to throw her off but this girl had a lot of strength. Suddenly silk began to slime out of her hands and she tied up Kimiko. She tied Kimiko to the ground and got up. When she got up, a herd of spiders gathered around Kimiko, their fangs at the ready if she tried to escape from them.

Black Widow ran to the three boys. She shot her hands up in the air and thick silk shot out at Raimundo, Clay, and Omi.

The boys stopped running and yelled as the silk wrapped all of them up. Omi was sent to the wall, while Raimundo was tied to the ground. Clay escaped the evil silk as he jumped up and caught a tree branch.

Black Widow smiled as she threw her hand up in his direction and he was tied on the tree branch. "Now that you dragons are all tied up, time to plan world domination," she triumphantly said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Raimundo gruffly asked her.

"Quite simple my dear Dragon of the Wind. All I need is some assistance," she walked up to Raimundo and took his chin in her hand. She looked into his green eyes while he stared at her red evil ones. Quickly, Black Widow gave him a hard, painful kiss on the lips.

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko looked in shock. _What in tarnation is she doin'?"_ Clay thought to himself.

Black Widow slowly pulled her lips away from Raimundo's. She looked into his eyes that were wide open. The green color slowly began to have a red hue to it. "Raimundo," she said his name.

"Yes Black Widow," Raimundo answered in a monotonous tone.

"Great!" Black Widow yelled as she clapped her hands together, "my little servant is here. Nothing but a little sweet charm can do the trick."

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi gasped. If the red color took over Raimundo's natural eye color, he would be evil forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were caged up in a cell as two spiders watched them on each side of the cage. The watched as Raimundo kept running errands, for Black Widow, back and forth. The red color in his eyes was gradually taking over his natural eye color. Well according to Kimiko's calculations he had less than an hour until he turned real evil.<p>

The Xiaolin warriors could not bear to think about Raimundo turning evil. It had happened twice in the past but he had managed to turn his back on evil an return back to the Xiaolin side. Now that he had venemously been kissed, there was no chance for him to turn back. Slowly, the sun began to set. Kimiko looked far off into the horizon as a beautiful red-orange color, colored the skies. She turned her attention back to the ground. She was playing with the dust, making words and small pictures.

"Didn't Black Widow say that she was taking over Dakota's body?" Clay suddenly asked as he caught Omi's and Kimiko's attention.

"She did," Kimiko said as she thought about what Clay meant. "Don't you mean like a spirit was taking over her body?"

"That's how it sounds like to me," Clay shrugged. He thought about his cousin which he hadn't seen in eight years. The only time he had seen her was when he was five years old. She was nine at that time. One thing he knew about his cousin was that she would never turn to the evil side. She was a good-hearted girl with a fear of spiders.

"Then if she truly is your cousin Clay, why is she evil?" Omi asked as he walked up to his fellow cowboy.

"I don't know," Clay said, "but one thing I know is that she has a good heart and is afraid of spiders."

Kimiko gave him a weird look. "Afraid of spiders? She _is _a spider!"

"Maybe a spider possessed her," Clay thought out loud. _That could be it_ Clay thought. _Too many strange things happen these days. _

"Are you sure?" Kimiko asked as Clay nodded to her. "Then we need to find a way to get out of here and help your cousin return back to her old-self."

"How are we going to do that?" Omi asked as he looked at Kimiko who just gave him a small shrug.

"Still thinking about it," she said as she tapped her chin with her finger. Her eye caught something. She saw Raimundo possessively walking along side with Black Widow. Her high-heeled shoes making a tapping sound on the pavement.

"I don't care that you're afraid of insects, fetch me some now!" she snapped as Raimundo quickly bowed down to her and ran away to fetch some food for her. Black Widow smiled as she whipped her head around and looked at her throne that she made. It was made out of stone that her army spiders put together, but to make it more confortable, she mummified the rocky throne with silk to make it more comfortable. "Ruling the world seems so much fun," she laughed as she walked back to her throne.

Kimiko walked up to the bars and looked to the right. "Poor Rai," she said. "We help your cousin and we save Rai," she said as she turned to Clay.

Dojo suddenly slithered up to them as he began to violently shake.

"What's up Dojo?" Kimiko asked as she and her fellow friends ran to the green dragon.

"Ahhh!" Dojo yelled in a shaky voice, "a new shen gong wu has revealed itself."

"What's it called?" Omi asked.

Dojo shook his head as he looked from one monk to the other. "The Spirit Crusher. And it's right there!" he pointed to the spot where Kimiko was standing on.

Kimiko took a few steps backwards and crouched down on the spot. They needed to find a way to get down there. "Clay, I think we found a way to bring your cousin back. All we need to do it get it and help her."

Clay pounded a fist in his hand. Using his strength, he yelled, "Wudai Crater Earth!" he pounded on the ground and created a earthquake as a hole appeared on the spot that he punched.

The spiders, on alert looked on as they let out a screech. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo jumped inside the hole and disappeared into the darkness of the earth. The spiders ran after them and crawled inside the hole.

* * *

><p>Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were running to the directions where Dojo pointed to. Kimiko turned her head as she saw the spiders quickly running at them. "How much further Dojo?" she asked.<p>

"There!" Dojo pointed.

Clay and Omi took a left turn. Kimiko halted her running and whipped around to see the spiders heading towards her. "Wudai Mars Fire!" she yelled as she waved her arms in the air and threw four large fire balls at the spider, burning then to crisp. Seeing that no more spiders were following them, she caught up with Clay and Omi. She saw them looking at a shimmering object.

Clay and Omi looked at the shen gong wu known as the Spirit Crusher. The shen gong wu had a dead grey-like color and it had a face of a ghost with an open black mouth and black eyes. "We found it," Clay said as he reached out to grab it.

Another hand lashed out and grabbed the shen gong wu. Clay gasped as he saw the femenine red-nailed hand. Black Widow had followed them into the depthness of the Earth and she wanted that shen gong wu to save her soul.

Black Widow gave Clay a smirk through the shimmering gold light. "Cowboy, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>Clay stared at his poor cousin. Had she just challanged him to a Xiaolin Showdown? Did she even know what it was and how it was supposed to be played? Then again, he had a showdown with her and Jack when they were retrieving the Web Spitter shen gong wu. She had won. Clay hoped to win this one, so he could bring his cousiin back to her regular self and also Raimundo. "I accept," Clay said as he tighted his grip on the shen gong wu, "what's the challenge Black Widow?"<p>

"Hmm," the spider lady said as her eyes rolled around the room, "how about an obstacle race?"

"Fine," Clay nodded, "I wager my Mantis Flip Coin against your Web Spitter."

"Okay," she simply said as she held up her shen gong wu, "and if I win, I get to rule the world with my spiders by my side. Even your pathetic little dragon of the wind friends will serve by my side forever."

Clay looked over at the possessed Raimundo who was staring at his mistress like a zombie. That was not going to happen. "And if I win. You will set free my friends and no rule the world."

"Okay I accept that," Black Widow said as she twirled a strand of red hair around her finger, "even though I am going to win."

"We'll see about that," Clay muttered under his breath. "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The surroundings around them changed. Instead of the underground tunnel they were in, there were two seperate paths. One for the Xiaolin and one for the Heylin. Kimiko and Omi were standing over to the Xiaolin side as Black Widow's spiders and Raimundo were standing on the Heylin side. A flag was magically floating at the wall, waiting for Black Widow and Clay to get into position.

Black Widow and Clay got into position. The two of them knelt down at the ground and waited for the flag to swish. "You can do it Clay," he heard Kimiko whipser to him. Suddenly, the flag swished down and the two competitros took off.

Clay tried to pass the obsatcles that were being thrown at him. Fireballs, spears, rocks, wild animals. He used the Mantis Flip Coin to escape the dangerous objects. He merely escaped the claws of a wild tiger as he flew up in the air. He was thankful that the tiger hadn't jumped along with him. Otherwise, he would have been dinner.

Black Widow on the other hand, quickly crawled out of the way as rocks were being thrown around her. She crawled to the other side of her path and using it as a shiled against the rocks, she began to safely crawl upside down. She kept looking at Clay and how far he was. She speeded up and tried to keep up with him. A human could outrun a spider. She crawled back on top of the pathway and held up the Web Spitter shen gong wu. "Web Spitter!" she yelled as he web was flown straight at Clay.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Clay yelled as he flipped in the air, avoiding the web. He landed on the rocky path and began to run as quickly as possible. He could see that his path was beginning to crumble from the rocks that were falling. As he was running, a piece of concrete chipped off of the path. Clay stopped and looked at the falling debris. He looked back as the path began to fall. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he yelled once more as he merely escaped from falling down. He safley landed on the other half of the path and began to run. He could see the Black Widow was far from him.

Black Widow arrived to the end of her path. She saw the shen gong wu hanging by the rocky wall. She reached out to grab it. As her hand almost touched the glittering shen gong wu, it was switfly taken away from her. She gasped when a blue motion swept through her. She glared as Clay had triumphantly retrieved the shen gong wu, ending the showdown.

Kimiko and Omi cheered as Clay landed right beside them. He turned around and looked at Black Widow. "Well miss," he said, "we had our deal."

"That we did," Black Widow said, "but I didn't say that I would agree to it."

"Yes you did," Kimiko reminded her.

"I don't play by the rules. Get them!" she yelled to her spiders as she pointed to the three Xiaolin warriors.

On instinct, Clay help up the new shen gong wu at Black Widow. "Spirit Crusher!" Black Widow stared at the blinding light.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>The blind light threw Black Widow off of her feet and she crashed on the ground. She squinted to see what was going to happen to her now. The light seemed to gradually form into something. Black Widow gasped as she saw the light forming into a large, shiny hand. Black Widow got up from the ground, she was going to try and run but she was too petrified to move her feet. She saw as her army of spiders scurried away and hid deep into the underground, never to be seen again. Raimundo stood there, watching as the red color in his eyes began to reduce.<p>

The formed hand seemed to stretch out its fingers. Then its fingers seemed to be looking at the demon inside Dakota. Black Widow hissed at the hand to try and scare it away. That was a dumb thing to do because the phantom hand quickly lashed out and flew in front of Black Widow's chest. The hand flew through her chest while holding a distressed object that was trying to escape from the hands grips.

The hand stopped in mid-air and its tight grippened on the Black Widow spirit as it brushed it. Both the Black Widow and the hand disappeared into thin air as a smoky haze was left in their path. Dakota in this case was crumpled on the ground. She was rapidly breathing. She rolled over on her back and let out a cough.

"Oh my," Raimundo said as he shook his head from too many things happening that he couldn't quite remember. He quickly opened up his arms as Kimiko flew into them, giving him a tight hug. He blushed a little when Kimiko kissed him on the cheek.

Clay ran over to his cousin. "Dakota," he said as he gently shook her. Dakota slowly opened her eyes and looked at her cousin.

"Clay?" she said as she got up from the ground. She looked at her surroundings and saw that they were covered with nothing but dirt around them. "How did I get here?" she asked as she looked around.

Clay grabbed her fragile hand and pulled her up to her feet. "It doesn't matter right now cuz," he assured her, "the thing that matters is that you are fine right now. What was the last thing that you remebered?"

"SPIDERS!" Dakota screamed as she jumped three feet in the air. "Those creepy crawlies crawling everywhere around me like I was their dinner!" she said as she moved her hands in the air in a swift motion. Even though she couldn't remember herself being turned into a villian, she still hated spiders with a passion.

"I think she was trying to make _us_ dinner," Raimundo muttered to himself. He couldn't remember turning evil although he did feel a slight change in himself when Black Widow kissed him, _that _he remembered.

Clay cooled down his frantic cousin. "There are no more spiders around you," he said as she finally relaxed. "What's important is that you are okay, you are not harmed."

Dakota stopped jumping and tried to catch her breath. "And I forgot to mention that its so good to see you. It has been years since we last saw each other," she said as she threw her arms around Clay and gave him a hug. "You have to tell me what you have been up to," she said.

"Well first," Clay said as he held out his arm in front of his friends, "these are my friends. Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo."

Dakota waved her 'hi's' at them as they waved back to her. Once she was introduced to her two friends, they climbed into the Tunnel Armadillo and dug their way back to them temple as they explained their adventures to her and the people that they went up against.

Dakota was safe at last from any parasites that could take over her body. However, people say that a spirit lives on.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**I know that I rushed to get to then end of the chapter but I really needed to finish this story just in time.**


End file.
